Day Six
by SteveB
Summary: My idea of what 24 day six should be like. It begins around 2 years after the end of day five.


3:00am to 4:00am

LA. A black sedan drives through the mostly empty streets at speed. It pulls up outside an office block. Four men jump out. Their faces are hidden. As they approach the building the night watchman sees them. The lead man shoots him and enters the building. A van pulls up and two of the four men run to the rear of it. They remove a large transmitting device that they place in the centre of the lobby. The lead guy takes out a palm pilot and transmits a series of instructions. The transmitter on top of the device activates and begins downloading information into the palm pilot. His colleague informs him that the other units are ready and shows him a digitized map of the US. Green dots are highlighted on ten major US cities. The man nods and activates a countdown on the device. The other men turn to leave but the two leaders shoot them before they have the opportunity and promptly leave themselves. As they drive away the second man counts down twenty seconds on his watch. The device explodes and simultaneously other explosions in higher floors of the building occur. The men check the digitized map which now shows all five dots in red.

3:04

In CTU Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning are going over a tactical mission report regarding the arrival of somebody. Bill says he hopes the person is okay. Curtis agrees. A new systems analyst Phil Morrell enters and tells them there has been an incident down town. He leads the two men out on to the main floor. Chloe O'Brian is sat at her station and with a nod from Bill brings up a satellite image of the Los Angeles explosion. Bill asks Chloe where it is. She confirms that it is a government finance office- one of five nationwide – all responsible for data holding and processing. Bill looks grim; Curtis asks him if he is thinking the same thing. The two men exchange a look and Bill nods. He tells Chloe to coordinate with Fire and Rescue and LAPD. Find out exactly what happened. He leans in and tells her quietly to check recent information that had been sent to that office and see if she can find a common link between the other offices. Chloe looks puzzled but doesn't question anything.

Recently sworn-in President of the United States, Wayne Palmer, staying at his Presidential residence in LA, is informed that the five government buildings have been bombed. Palmer and Chief of Staff Mike Novick discuss privately that the bombings couldn't have come at a more awkward time. A boat from China is docked just outside Los Angeles with a group of prisoners who are part of a secretly negotiated trade between the two countries. Palmer conjectures that the bombings could be connected with the prisoner exchange and asks Mike to find out exactly who knows about it. He also asks to speak to Bill Buchanan.

3:07

Aboard the boat the prisoners are being informed by the Chinese government official Mr. Cheng that they will be released into US custody as soon as there is confirmation that the Chinese prisoners are all present and unharmed. The inspector leans over to Jack Bauer- looking unshaven and slightly bruised but otherwise healthy and whispers that he will miss his company. Jack says nothing. He stares blankly ahead. Cheng continues to whisper to Jack, reminding him of the hours they spent torturing him. Cheng remarks he was impressed with Jack's ability to hold-out under real torture. Jack frowns but still doesn't say anything. Cheng wonders aloud if Jack's girlfriend and daughter will be waiting to meet him, or if they've given up on him yet. Clearly riled Jack attempts to lash out but his hands have been tied. Cheng laughs and walks away.

Palmer and Bill discuss the bombings; The President asks if Bill believes there is any sort of connection to the arrival of the prisoners. Bill replies that they don't know but he is having security increased. The prisoners are scheduled to be at CTU no later than 4:00am for debriefing. The President asks to be informed when they arrive and in particular to be told how Jack Bauer is. He owes Jack his life and fought hard with the Chinese authorities to secure his release. Bill says that he will get back to him as soon as he has news. Aaron Pierce enters and tells the President that Audrey Raines is on her way. Wayne nods and tells him to send her in when she arrives.

The American boat arrives. The two government operatives greet each other and the American official invites his counterpart to board.

3:12 am

3:15

At division headquarters Karen Hayes is in conversation with her colleagues at homeland. She tells them to be ready to coordinate a physical response to the bombings as soon as CTU has any leads. Her door opens and Peter Maxwell the new head of division enters. He tells Karen that she has division's full support. When he leaves Karen's colleague Brody remarks that Maxwell seems rather creepy. Karen knows that Peter is ambitious and is being so sycophantic because he is looking for a promotion to homeland but she tells Brody that she is sure he can be trusted.

At CTU, Chloe informs Bill that she has found a link between the five buildings. Each one has recently received documents relating to a project called Firestorm. However information as to what the project actually is, is classified. Bill thanks Chloe and tells her it doesn't matter. When Chloe tells him that they should investigate, he is more firm with her. As he walks away, Phil calls him over and says that CTU have just received a scrambled phone message, which he plays. It is a voice claiming responsibility for the nationwide bombings and states that further attacks will occur shortly unless the US agrees to release prisoners from high-security facilities around the country. The names of these prisoners will be transmitted shortly. Bill tells Phil to try and trace the source of the call. He also asks to be informed when the prisoner list arrives. He takes Curtis aside and tells him that whoever these terrorists are, they know about Firestorm and that he wants him to start running checks on anyone who had knowledge of the project- he catches Chloe looking over at them and warns Curtis that for the time being they can't tell her what this is about.

3:18

Palmer and Novick discuss a suitable press response to the bombings. Mike suggests that it should wait a few hours at least until sunrise on the eastern seaboard. He warns Wayne that he cannot afford to be distracted right now, not with the prisoner transfer due to take place. Palmer reluctantly agrees. Bill calls and asks the President and informs him that the buildings had all received information connected to Firestorm.

The two LA bombers arrive at an apartment complex. The security card checks their Identification. They read John Davies and Gavin Carmichael. He nods and raises the barrier and Davies drives into the complex. Carmichael asks if he will be there. Davies reminds him that he has never let them down before

3:24am

3:27

Davies and Carmichael enter an apartment. They are taken through to a room in which sits a telephone. It rings Davies answers it and puts it on speaker phone. A distorted voice congratulates the two men on successfully destroying the targets. Davies asks what they have to do next. The voice replies that it's employer wants them to head to Site B and begin programming the remaining units.

Phil calls Buchanan and says that the prisoner list is transmitting. Bill asks for it to be transmitted to the conference room. He and Curtis begin examining the list. Chloe watches this take place and knowing something is wrong, starts to investigate Firestorm.

On board the boat Jack and the other prisoners are marched at gunpoint to the deck. One of the prisoners, Sanchez, makes a flippant remark and is beaten by the guards. Cheng intervenes but warns Sanchez and the others that they are still prisoners of China and their transfer can be prevented. He and Jack share a look of hatred. Unseen by the figures on the boat, a smaller vessel pulls up to the side of the ship.

3:30

Audrey enters and Wayne asks her to sit down. He tells her that for the past six months he has been in negotiations with the Chinese government. Both governments have been known to take prisoners of spies from foreign nations. It is recognised as one of the many hazards of political espionage. However, when he took office he decided that as an act of good faith he would offer the release of Chinese prisoners in exchange for them releasing American prisoners- this was part of a secret government initiative known as Firestorm. Audrey tries to interrupt, but Wayne stops her and continues that after many months of negotiations, the Chinese government agreed and a covert prisoner exchange will be taking place- Jack Bauer will be one of the prisoners. Audrey asks when she can see him. Wayne tells her the transfer is schedules to take place within the hour; however, CTU will have to debrief Jack first. Audrey asks why DOD weren't informed about what was taking place. Palmer answers that Jack and the other prisoners have been through enough: the appropriate departments and agencies will get to speak to them when the time is right.

A group of men begin boarding the American ship from the smaller boat.

3:34

At CTU, Curtis recognises that the prisoners listed are all affiliated with a known terrorist called Tariq Assad, a known terrorist who has been involved in terrorist activity in Europe but not America. The prisoners listed have all worked with Assad or his closest associates. Before Bill can inform the President, Chloe walks in and tells them she has found out about Firestorm. Bill berates her for disobeying orders, but Curtis points out that if Assad knows about Firestorm then someone with Chloe's abilities may prove useful. Chloe asks Bill what information those buildings contained exactly. He tells her that the information mainly concerned prisoners that were scheduled for release or extradition. Chloe asks if these included the American prisoners that they would be getting back. Bill orders Curtis to get a tactical team and head towards the two ships docked in LA harbour.

Bill contacts Karen and warns her about the prisoner transfer. During the conversation they make small talk about it being Bill's turn to cook. Clearly their relationship has progressed. Unknown to the two of them Maxwell is listening in to their conversation. When Bill hangs up Maxwell enters Karen's office and asks her if she needs anything, but makes no comment about the overheard conversation.

The team continue to move through the boat, stealthily picking off guards one by one. The leader orders them to fan out across the deck. Half of the team head right the others head left. The leader's radio crackles and the captain of his boat tells him he needs to act fast, the authorities may be on to them. He asks who long it will take them to reach the ships, to which the man on the radio replies approximately ten minutes.

3:44am

3:47

Palmer asks Bill for estimation as to how long it will take for tactical to reach the boat. Bill tells him around five minutes. The President asks Bill how certain he is about the boat being Assad's target. Bill says they are sure enough, but aren't yet sure why.

Jack is stood in line with the other prisoners. They are being transferred across one at a time. As Jack steps forward to be processed, Cheng intervenes and tells the American agent that he wants to make a final search of Jack. The agent is reluctant but knows he has to agree. Cheng makes a real show out of searching Jack and triumphantly pulls a small bag of white powder from his boot. He says that this invalidates the terms of the transfer and Jack will have to stay. Jack roars at him and has to be prevented once more from launching himself at the Chinese official. As he is pulled out of the line, the team launch their assault. Jack dives to the floor. Three of the prisoners and one of the American agents are taken out before anyone can react.

At CTU, Chloe calls Bill and tells him they are receiving a distress signal from the boat. Bill tells her to pull satellite footage of the ship and get an ETA on the tactical unit. They are out of time.

3:50

As the Chinese and American officials begin to return fire, Jack and the other prisoners run for cover. Jack and Sanchez find themselves hiding behind a crate. Sanchez asks who these people are, the same thing that Jack was wondering. An American agent runs past their hiding place and is gunned down, without hesitating, Jack grabs the fallen man's gun. As the shooter turns the corner Jack shoots him. He and Sanchez continue their flight.

Chloe brings up the satellite imagery. It shows at least seven hostiles and a small vessel docked alongside the American ship. Bill asks her to get a more detailed shot. Phil tells him that the President is on the line wanting to know what is going on. Bill takes the call and tells Palmer that the ambush on the ship is underway but the tactical team are almost on top of them.

On the boat, Jack and Sanchez run with the other prisoners through the myriad of gun battles taking place. A chopper flies in, but Jack pays little attention to it. Suddenly, the two men find themselves in a dead end. Jack hears a gun click behind him and turns to see Cheng. Cheng tells Jack that he never had any intention of letting him go. Jack fires his gun but the chamber is empty. Cheng cocks his own gun, but a shot rings out and he falls. Jack and Sanchez are grabbed and ushered towards the chopper.

Bill radios Curtis and asks for progress, but he says they haven't arrived yet. Bill watches on the satellite images as the other chopper takes off. If it isn't tactical who is it?

3:59

On board the chopper Jack and Sanchez are seated with two other prisoners; one American and one Chinese. Jack yells to the man from the invading that he wants to know who he is. As the chopper flies away, the man turns and says "I'm the only reason you're still alive, Jack."

4:00

4:01

Curtis and the tactical unit arrive at the ships. They are in complete disarray. Curtis finds the American agent in charge bleeding heavily. He asks what happened to the attackers, the agent – in real pain – tells him they boarded a helicopter and left. Curtis radios in for them to get satellite imagery of the whole area, they can't let them escape.

In the helicopter Jack sits with the other prisoners. Their captor identifies himself as Kaplan. He tells them they will not be harmed as long as they do as they are told. Once the mission is over they will all be released. Jack asks what the mission is, but Kaplan tells him they will find out in due course. Jack and Sanchez look at each other grimly.

4:03

Martha Logan sits in her living room. She is watching a news report of the bombings, clearly agitated. Her phone rings, she grabs it quickly. Her expression changes when she realises it is her ex-husband. She asks Charles what he wants; he tells her he has to see her. She reminds him he lost that right after betraying her and the country. He says that he has accepted everything that happened, but this is not about them, this is far more important. He tells her needs to meet with her. Something about his tone makes Martha think that perhaps she should meet him. He tells her that he will send a car to meet her and hangs up.

At CTU Chloe tells Bill that they have lost the helicopter as the satellite has moved out of range. She also points out that the boat the attackers arrived in headed in the opposite direction. Bill knows that at present they don't have the resources to follow both vehicles, but revealing information about the prisoner transfer isn't up to him. He calls the President.

At division, Karen and Brody are still organising the response to the bombings. Maxwell enters the office and tells Brody there is a call waiting for her outside. Karen nods and the younger woman leaves. Maxwell asks Karen what she knows about a secret project called Firestorm. Karen feigns ignorance, but Maxwell persists and says that he's receiving reports of some sort of incident out in the harbour. Again Karen denies knowledge. Maxwell smiles at her and tells her that if she does hear anything could she let him know. As Brody comes back in, Maxwell remarks to her that it must be nice to have such an open and honest boss.

4:07

Bill talks to Novick and tells him they need more people to cover the aftermath of the ambush, but that would mean coming out about Firestorm. Novick says that it isn't an option so Bill tells him they'll need a cover story quickly. Mike suggests telling the staff that the boats were transporting electronic equipment that could be used for bomb construction; it's not a great cover story but it will buy them some time.

Alone on the ship Cheng wakes up. He has a large bullet wound in his right arm. He says one word "Bauer."

4:09

4:14am

Davies and Carmichael are driving through LA. Davies cell rings. It is the same distorted voice from before asking for their progress. It wants them to be ready by no later than 6am.

Curtis and his team make their way back to LA. He radios in to Bill and tells him that they've taken a head count and five people are missing: Jack Bauer, the Chinese government official and three other prisoners: Rik Sanchez, Dave White and a Chinese prisoner Lang Xau. The search and rescue teams are still conducting a search, but it looks as if they were the targets for the attack. Bill tells Curtis to head back to CTU; he needs every person he can get.

After the call, Bill calls the CTU staff together and gives them the cover story. He tells them that the primary objectives are to trace the routes of the boat and helicopter. After dismissing the staff, he takes Chloe to one side and tells her about the missing prisoners. He asks her to find out what is so significant about the missing people.

Mike passes on the information to the President that Jack Bauer and the others are missing. Audrey overhears them and asks if they know what has happened to Jack. Mike tells her that they don't know where he is, but CTU are tracking the vehicles and will aim to intercept them.

4:18

The helicopter lands on a piece of waste ground near the docks. Kaplan ushers all the captives out. As they are lead into a waiting van, two of Kaplan's men set the helicopter alight. As the van drives away, Jack asks where they are going but Kaplan tells them to be quiet. In the rear view mirror, he watches the helicopter begin to burn.

Peter Maxwell sits at his computer researching information of Firestorm, but finding his path blocked. He sees Karen and Brody walk past his office heading towards the exit. He abandons his computer and follows them.

Palmer receives a call from the Chinese first minister asking for confirmation that the ships have been attacked. Palmer explains what has happened. The minister is angry, but Palmer manages to calm him by telling him that most of his citizens are fine. He tells him that Cheng and a prisoner named Lang Xau are missing and one of the Chinese agents was killed in the crossfire. The minister demands to do what Palmer is doing to find his citizens. The president refuses to go into specifics, but says he is doing everything he can. After the call he tells Mike that this could prove a problem. Mike suggests that they go public about Firestorm before the Chinese can. Palmer is worried about the legality of this, so asks Mike to contact his sister Angela.

Karen and Brody get into her car. Peter gets into his and drives off after them.

4:24

Wayne speaks to Angela and asks her to help him out. He wants her to head over to the house quickly. It isn't safe for him to explain over the phone.

Chloe manages to get the satellite feed up and running. She's managed to find the boat, but the helicopter is still missing. Bill asks her to keep track of the boat and see where it's headed. With the cover story in place, they can redirect a delta unit to intercept it. When Bill leaves Phil enters and asks Chloe what's going on. The information he has got on the ships doesn't match what Bill has told them. Chloe tells him to leave her alone.

Karen phones Bill and tells him that she and Brody are on their way to CTU. She figured he could do with a hand over there.

Martha arrives at her husband's apartment. He welcomes her inside and offers her a drink. She tells him to dispense with the pleasantries- she isn't here to socialise. He tells her that the reason he asked her to visit him in the middle of the night was because he wants her back. Martha is furious and is about to storm out, but Charles makes her sit down and listen to him.

Phil tells Buchanan that they have received a report of a helicopter on fire at the far end of the LA docks. Bill calls Curtis and tells him to head over there.

4:30

4:34am

The van arrives at a building on the outskirts of LA. The prisoners are forced out and are lead inside. Jack is reluctant to go, but Kaplan forces a gun to his head and tells him his questions will be answered inside. Unwillingly, Jack enters.

Inside the men are lined up in the centre of the room. A man stands on a balcony above them. He introduces himself as Tariq Assad. He welcomes them and informs them that they are guests. They will stay here until the US changes its policy on the use of foreign prisoners for diplomatic gain. Jack and Sanchez share a glance. Kaplan moves forward to take them away. As he grabs Dave White's arm the man pushes him aside and makes a break for it. He is gunned down by a hidden gunman at the edge of the room. Jack and the other two share a look.

Curtis calls Bill from where the helicopter has been abandoned and tells him that it was definitely set alight deliberately. Curtis says that they have of the survivors from the boat ambush with them and he recognises it is as the helicopter that attacked them, but there is no one there now Bill tells him that they will pull up the satellite images of the site.

Diane and Brody arrive at CTU. Peter pulls in shortly afterwards. Diane sees him and asks him what he is doing here. He tells her that he heard she was going and figured she could use a hand. Diane is suspicious but concedes.

4:38

Martha and Charles are still talking. Martha is uncomfortable with the line of conversation and asks Charles about his thoughts on the building bombings. He tells her that he isn't interested in that for now. Martha is suspicious that a former commander in chief – albeit a disgraced one – is uninterested in a terrorist attack on US soil. She asks Charles what the real reason for him wanting to see her is. She realises that he wanted her away from her apartment and leaves. Charles grimly sits back down and phones an unknown figure telling them they are out of time.

Diane, Brody and Peter arrive in CTU. Bill greets them and brings them up to speed.

Angela Palmer arrives and asks Wayne what the situation is. He explains to her about Firestorm and the ambush on the ships. He then tells her that because of the risk of Assad or the Chinese revealing the project they need to go public with it soon. She tells him that she will have to go through the fine detail of the project, but thinks there is legal precedent for it. Her worry is that 'the press may latch on to the cover and dagger element'. Wayne tells her to do her best.

Audrey asks Mike what is going on. He reluctantly tells her about the attack on the ships, but tells her that as far as they know Jack is fine. He and four other men are missing; CTU is looking for them. Angrily, she storms out.

Phil discovers the vehicle heading from the helicopter and follows it to the building Jack is being heading in. He rings Bill who is with Karen, Brody and Peter. Bill thanks him and calls Curtis to tell him to move on that location. Karen calls homeland and tells them to do the same. Peter is reluctant; he believes their priority should be to prepare in case the prisoners for release in case Assad launches another attack. Bill says that finding the team who attacked the boat is their most promising lead. Peter gives in.

4:46

4:51

Jack and the other two have been moved to a smaller room. There is a guard outside the door. Sanchez asks Jack why he was on the boat and Jack tells him about the attack on the consulate and his abduction by the Chinese. Sanchez explains that he worked for the CIA and had gone undercover in China. Things went bad and he was caught and imprisoned; Xau says much the same happened to him in America. Sanchez wonders why they are keeping Xau- having two US citizens hostage makes sense but they must be holding Xau for a reason. Jack scans the room for surveillance equipment and seeing there is none tells the other two "I have an idea."

Curtis and his team move into position.

At CTU, Karen updates the President. He wants this over as it will mean he doesn't have to reveal the existence of Firestorm. Peter overhears part of the conversation and heads down to the floor. He asks Phil to run a check on any meetings between Karen, Bill, the President and someone called Jennifer Eddington. Phil asks Peter if there is something going on that the staff is not being told about. Peter replies "That's what I want to find out."

Bill and Chloe are running tactical. Chloe says that she can see at least 20 people inside the building. She suggests to Curtis that he should enter the building from the South.

Jack removes the wire from the light and holds it over the door. Sanchez bangs on the glass and tells the guard that Xau is bleeding and has collapsed. As the guard opens the door Jack stabs the wire into his neck electrocuting him. He grabs the guard's gun and shoots his colleague before he has the chance to react.

One of Curtis' men places C4 on the wall of the building. They take up their positions and blow out the wall. Jack and the others hear the blast and start running.

Curtis and his team shoot at the men inside the room successfully taking them all down.

As Jack and the others enter the room, Kaplan grabs Jack and puts a knife to his throat. Curtis can't get a clear shot and despite Jack's protests to shoot him he lowers his gun. Sanchez however grabs the weapon Jack dropped and shoots Kaplan in the back wounding Jack in the process. As Curtis goes to Kaplan, Jack sees Assad making a break for it and heads after him.

4:58

Davies and Carmichael receive another call. The voice tells them that CTU have successfully rescued the prisoners. There will need to be a change of plan. Davies asks how they know this.

At CTU the caller tells them it is because they have just watched it happen. It is Karen's assistant Brody.

5.00


End file.
